demigodsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:ThaliaBomb
Welcome Hi, welcome to Demigods Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the List of Demigods on this Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 02:16, June 4, 2010 welcome to the wiki and then i guess your going to be really pissed at my percy jackson fanfiction stories Warboss95 02:28, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Fine Your actually the main love intrest in my stories. enjoy the adventures of The Marauder The seeds of power , A Warrior's Soul, A Warrios's Soul (Part 2), A Winter of War (not yet finished) . In that order Warboss95 02:42, June 4, 2010 (UTC) i am jason son of zeus will some one f***ing help me. contact me at 1828 507 4890 or juanmoore96@yahoo.com my name was changed when i was adopted Little Sis... Well, Fried Head!! Been a long time. And sorry for the nickname. I love givin' nicknames. You know that. Anyways. Uh, Is Zachary starting to piss you off. Coz' I knows he's pissing me off!!!!!!!!!!!! As in, he's TRYING TO GO FOR YOU!!!!!!!!!!! I already told 'im off. But I doubt he'll listen. He's a stubborn mule in case you didn't know. If you need help just give me a holler. Your sister, SWZala: Senior Magic Instructor 03:11, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Long time no se..... Hello nice to know you've joined the rest of us techies. Missy told me your on here, and try to go easy on Zach. Nico King of Ghosts You know what A few weeks ago i thought you were off limits due to parentage. Then Nico came along and said "go get 'em buddy" so i did. What did you think of my stories? Warboss95 11:19, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Sup Sweet Thang, did you finish the books? Warboss95 02:15, June 7, 2010 (UTC) What's going on? Hey what happened over the last week? I... got sick... ~SWZala '*Fangirlish squeal* ZOMG, Thalia! You are soo awesome! *Glomps* BTW, I love Green Day too! Heck, I'm like, obsessed with every metal band I know! I'm not one of those poser punks, I swear! ZOMG, YOU ARE AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sparrowsong 02:51, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hi Thalia. I'm Paige. How is the hunt? ~ Παιγε (Paige) Hiya! Hiya uh "Thalia"!I wasnt wondering whats yours,"Percys"and"Annabeths"real names?And also,Why did Ruck Riordan change all your guyses names?I bet your real nanes are awesome!^^ haha!Tell Lady Artimes I sah "Hi".Haha! Hiya! Hiya uh "Thalia"!I wasnt wondering whats yours,"Percys"and"Annabeths"real names?And also,Why did Ruck Riordan change all your guyses names?I bet your real nanes are awesome!^^ haha!Tell Lady Artimes I sah "Hi".Haha! hey hey im also a daughter of Zeus (cool where half sisters haha) im not able to get to chb i know that much, so i was wondering if you could help me with my abilities? so i can protect myself... :) thanks StormGirl hunters of artemis hey, um i am thinking about joining the hunters of Artemis, but i would like some more info so i can be absolutely sure before i make that permanent of a desicion. if u could please give me some on me talk page, i would be really grateful!!!!! Alexandra (Alex) daughter of Roseia, Dancer3211996 03:36, August 26, 2010 (UTC) HELP. big sis please. thalia please tell dad to help me. i am being attacked. me and my friend are gonna go to camp but we NEED help. tell chiron (if you can) to come and get us.thanx big sis. i have to go now. my mom is yelling at me . again. remeber to talk to dad 4 me. from, caitie jordan, daughter of zeus. HELP PLEASE Thalia please. tell dad to help me please:( i am being attacked. i need to get to camp. if you are not gonna help me please tell Chiron to send a stayr. but please help me. family helps family. i would help you if you were in trouble. I NEED TO GET TO CAMP. please PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!! im fighting 4 my life but i cant do it 4 long without the proper training. i can stab things and thats all i know how to do. please if you can visit me this weekend to train me a little bit. ill be in kathleen, georgia. thanx from, caitie jordan, daughter of Zeus Huntress of Artemis? I guess....I really want to become one? Not a good reason hm? But hey its ok...I just wanna know what do you do,and rules...if that makes any sis,cuz? xD oh! I dont use this wiki anymore ^^" sorry! But you can just go to this talk page:http://demigodshaven.wikia.com/wiki/User:KhrystallineDaughterOfPoseidon?cb=5785 thanks! :D Hunter Of Artemis I wish to become a Hunter of Artemis, please. -Chloe, MsRainbowGirl100